Oh My Witch!
by number1dbzgal
Summary: I wrote this in the 10th grade. Kinda like a charmed spin-off. It's about a girl coming into her powers. One-shot


*****Hey guys! I'm back with anther story! Make sure you read my others! and like always**

 **Until We Meet Again Guys**

 **~Number1dbzgyal/The_wokeblackgoddess**

"Oh My Witch!"

I was just your ordinary high school student. I had good grades, I wasn't that popular, but it was okay because I had two of the most amazing friends a person could ask for. I was living the life up until one day I came home from school to find my grandma at my house, in the kitchen talking to my mom.

"I'm telling you she's not ready." my mom said with a stern look on her face.

"But it's the family legacy she has the right to know and choose whether or not she wants the gift," my grandma said as she put her hands down on a big object on the table.

"What gift?" I say as I come into the kitchen.

"Nothing hun. Go wash up and get your homework done dinner will be ready in about 30 minutes." My mom said with a smile on her face.

"Now there you go. Why are you trying to keep her from the truth!?" my grandma raises her voice.

"I'm not trying to keep her from anything! I just want her to have a decision like I did!" my mom yells back.

"What is it that's got you two so riled up now?" my father says as he walks into the kitchen.

"Well if you must know my mother thinks it's time to tell her." my mom says. My dad's eyes widen.

"Really? Already? But she's only 15 why so soon?" my dad turns and looks at my grandma.

"Of course! The time to make the choice is when the child turns 15." my grandma said with a smile.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on here? And what choice do I have to make?" I say looking at all three of them with confusion.

"Should I explain it or should you?" my grandma asked looking at my mother. My mom signed.

"No I think it's best if I tell her. Sweetheart you're not like other teenage girls."

"What do you mean I'm not like other teenage girls?" I asked.

"What I mean is that you're far more special. You come from a long line of witches with extraordinary gifts."

"So what you're saying is I'm a witch?"

"No sweetheart you're not a witch yet. You still have to make a choice on whether or not your want your powers."

"Is that what you did?" I asked.

"Yes because I didn't want the power. I felt like it was too much to handle."

"If you ask me she could've been a pretty strong one if she had chosen to be a witch." my grandma said.

"But no one did ask you mom. I made the decision and now it's Maya's turn." said my mom.

"So how exactly do I make the choice?" I asked.

"Well you read the book of witches. There's a incantation in there about accepting your powers." my grandma said.

"Where is the book? Can I see it?" I asked.

"Sure." my grandma said as she walked over to the table picking up a heavy object wrapped up in an old towel. "Here it is." she handed it to me. I took it and began unwrapping it. And as I unwrapped it the words Wicka were ao the front of the cover. I traced the lining of the words then proceeded to open it. When I opened it up a gust of wind blew in my face. I looked at my parents and my grandma in confusion.

"Go ahead dear." My grandmother said. As I opened the book I started looking at all of the spells and all the ingredients for magic potions.

"Wow this stuff is cool!" I say as I continue to look through the book.

"So does that mean you will accept your magic powers then? Will you choose to be a witch?" my grandma asked hopefully.

"Heck yeah." I said with excitement.

"Now Maya when you have your magical powers you need to be careful. You'll be a lot stronger than the other humans." my mom said.

"Oh hush don't be such a stick in the mud Dear. I'll explain all of that stuff to her later," grandmother says. "Now turn the the incantation page." I flip through the pages until I see a page titled incantation.

"Is this it?" I asked

"Yes" my grandma said "now read it" I started reading.

" Come to me powers that be,

Come to me so that I may see,

Come to me powers so dear,

Come to me and settle here "

I read.

"Did it work?" I asked.

"Yes it did. Try it say a spell out of the book or make up one." my grandma says.

"Hmm okay. To make an object disappear tap it twice and say oh dear." I say.

"Okay now tap an object." my grandma says.

"Okay." I say as I tap a paper towel roll twice only to have it disappear in front of my very eyes. "Oh my goodness wow!"

"See I told you." my grandma said.

"Well I think that's a enough magic for one day let's eat and then we'll talk more tomorrow." my mom says. As she sets the table.

The next day I woke up to go to school. I rode the bus with my two best friends Zach and Heather. We were inseparable. We did just about everything together even when we were kids. Is that weird?

"Hey Maya I saved you a seat!" My friend Heather yelled sitting down at a desk. Zach not too far from her.

"Oh thanks." I say as I take my seat in between my two best friends.

"So how was your weekend Maya? Do anything fun?" Zach asked turning towards me. I take a deep breath but before I could respond the teacher came in and was ready to start her lesson.

"It's okay we can continue this conversation later." Zach said. I only replied with a simple nod yes.

By the time lunch came around I was so hungry. I went into the lunch line and saw that they didn't have anything I wanted so I immediately thought about using my powers. 'Hmm what should I Conjure up?' I asked myself. 'Oh I know how about something sweet to eat.' I quickly step out of the lunch line and go to the girls bathroom. I look in every stall to see if anyone is there. 'Good no one is here.'

"To satisfy my hunger, bring me french fries and a burger" I said as I closed my eyes and held out both of my hands. I opened my eyes slowly as I felt two things dropping in my hand. I was shocked to see the burger and fries in my hand. I walked outside the girls bathroom and sat next to my friends who had already started eating their lunch.

"Where'd you get the burger and fries from?" Heather asked looking up from her tray of food. As I sat down at the table I immediately got nervous. Thinking to myself 'Oh no what am I gonna tell them!? I've known them pretty much all my life so they should be okay with keeping my secret.' I take a deep breath.

"I can trust you guys with anything right?" I asked in a serious tone.

"Uh yeah Maya." Zack said with a confused look on his face.

"Well okay I'll tell you but you guys have to swear you won't tell a soul." I say looking at both Zach and Heather.

"Yeah yeah Maya we promise just tell us already." Heather said with a slight bored look on her face.

"Okay well I got this food by casting a magic spell. I'm kinda a witch now. I just got my powers last night." said nervously watching their facial expressions. Both of them immediately busted out laughing. "It's not funny you guys I really am a witch now." I say as I tried to get them to stop laughing.

"If you're a witch then prove it. Fly on your magic broom stick and wiggle your nose like how Samantha does in bewitched." Zach says as he wiggles his nose and joins Heather in another fit of laughter.

"Fine I'll show you I'll cast a spell on someone right now." I say as I look around only to spot Jessica Stanley. No one liked her in the whole school she was the typical mean girl bossy and in general just not a nice person. 'Hmm what can I do to Jessica?' I thought as I looked at her sitting at a table with a bunch of football jocks. 'Oh I know.' I thought with an evil grin on my face.

"This mean girl needs to be taught a lesson, it's obvious that popularity is her sick obsession, since she'd rather be cruel and mean, make her kind and loving for all to see" I say waving my hand in the air. Both of my friends looked at me in amazement and then they looked at Jessica who was slowly walking towards us with a sad look on her face.

"Hey, Maya Hey, Zach hey, Heather." Jessica said looking at us.

" S'up?" All three of us say.

"Hey, listen I'm sorry for all the mean things I said to and about you guys. I realize it was very immature and I am truly sorry for what I've said." Jessica says apologetically. This causes Zach's and Heather's mouths to drop wide open in shock. She was the last person they expect to apologize.

"Uh it's cool." said Zack as he looked at Heather who looked at me. We all watched as Jessica walked back to her table.

"What the hell was that!?" Heather asked me.

"I told you I was a witch. You guys didn't believe me so I had to show proof." I said.

"Okay fair enough what else can you do?" asked Zach.

"I have no idea. I just got my powers yesterday so I'm still new to all of this magic stuff." I said honestly as I took a bite out of my burger.

"That's cool. Can you try another spell like turn somebody into a toad or something?" Zach asked.

"I guess I could give it a try." I say looking for a random person. I close my eyes and take a deep breath.

"A creature who's slippery and slimy is what I see, one that eats flies and even bumble bees, a toad that lives in a pond is what you be" I chanted. The random person I cast a spell on was soon turned into a toad. All of a sudden I look around and the room is frozen. Everyone is standing like a statue, frozen in time. And next thing I know I'm in what looks to be in another world sitting in a chair. I look up and see this huge floating head.

"Maya Andrea Jones. You have used your powers recklessly." said the floating head.

"What do you mean?" I said.

"You have been using your powers for personal gain. That is unacceptable." said the head. "And because of that I am stripping you of your powers."

"What!? But I just got them. I promise not to use them for personal gain. I put it on my life." I said begging the head.

"Hmm very well but if it happens again your powers are gone for good." the head said.

"Okay." I said and before I knew it I was back in the cafeteria and all of my spells had been undone. Jessica was back to her mean old self, the random person was no longer a toad and I was without a lunch. And my friends were sitting in the lunchroom just as they were before I told them my secret. I sat down next to them and opened my notebook to find a message inside of it.

'Remember your promise ,sincerely yours the head'

 ******A/N: Don't forget to comment/review, follow, favorite, bookmark, and subscribe! ^^**


End file.
